The Price You Pay
by PSX Master
Summary: Things are looking good for Ashton...will he be able to solve this problem? This story is finally finished after a two year hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You all know this but it's because of all those cursed legal things that I have to say this. I do not own Star Ocean.....wish I did though......wouldn't that be cool....well...for me at least.  
  
Author's Note: this is my first attempt at a serious fic. Some of you know my other stuff and let me tell you right now...this is different. There will be some humor but for the most part this is all drama-y. Please review. Thanks! I've also used some of the ending combos from SO2 in this story. I'm saying this so people don't accuse me of copying without giving credit.  
  
This day didn't seem any different than any other. Ashton had woken up and felt fine and as far as he knew he was in perfect health. Then why was in he such pain? He clutched his heart as it started to grow worse. This had started moments ago but his house was already in shambles. His breakfast and the table it was on were thrown across the floor. He dropped to his knees just as the pain subsided. Gyoro and Ururun seemed oddly calm after this excitement. He sat on the floor like this for several minutes breathing heavy.   
He tried to remember anything that had happened out of the ordinary over the past couple of days but everything seemed normal. He got up of the floor and walked out side. The town of Salva was rather busy today but the fresh seemed to help. It had been almost tow years since his adventures with Claude and the rest. Over that period of time many of his friends had tried to help him exorcise the dragons. Precis had created several machines, which usually just ended up hurting him. Chisato had several "leads" on methods that would "cure him and save the dragons for sure," but usually were a bust and Celine would do research for hours some days when she wasn't working on her other "project", which was retying to create "healing crests" with Rena so others could use that power too, but still wasn't even half way through all the books she had. It seemed that he would be stuck with them forever if something didn't happen soon. "Although", he thought, " Another episode like that and I might not half to worry anymore."  
  
Around noon Ashton closed and locked his house door and set off for Mars. "Maybe....maybe Rena or Celine knows what to do..." he thought as he left the bustling town. It was a cool day, with a light breeze blowing and hardly a cloud in the sky. His short hair moved gently in the wind. Gyoro and Ururun stood up and observed the scenery. It was a rare occasion of quiet and Ashton enjoyed the solitude. He did not mind the long walk between towns as he had done much longer walking in the past. As the sun was setting Ashton reached the small town of Mars. As he walked through the town few people stared, as he was a common sight in the town now. He wondered how they would react if he ever did exorcise the dragons. As he saw Celine's house in view he felt an odd pang in his chest. He breathed deep and held the air in. He felt it coming again. He had to get to Rena soon.  
He broke into a staggering run as the pain intensified. He reached the door of the Jewel household and started slamming it.  
"Open...UP! Aggggggg......HURRY!" he shouted as the pain seemed to spread a little.  
Celine opened the door looking more than annoyed at this disruption until she saw Ashton's face. She reached out and started to say, "Let me help you!" when he shoved her aside and dropped on the floor. Yet again the dragons seemed undisturbed at this behavior. He picked himself up as he felt the pain leave him again.  
"Ashton, darling, what was that?" asked Celine concerned.  
"I'm not exactly sure....but this is twice now in one day...and it's scaring me," said Ashton looking at the ground. But I know that it will kill me. And I also know that it will be soon too."  
  
  
I'll write soon if this gets a good response. Until then adios! 


	2. oh no

The Price you Pay  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Well on last check I STILL do not own Star Ocean. But you knew that.  
  
Author's Note: uh...oops. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Enjoy more Ashton in pain fun!  
  
Dedication: here it goes! To Vampric Angel Siren Valkyrie, Kawaii Mimi-chan, Cloud Tribal, Lord Gaerdin, Mitochondria Eve, uh.......who else? I think that's it.   
  
  
Ashton stumbled into the house clutching his chest. He sat down on the couch in Celine's living room, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Celine ran over to him and grabbed his robe.  
"What do you mean it's going to kill you? How could you possibly know that!?"  
Ashton looked down at the ground and sighed. "I know this because...I-I'm not sure! I just do..." he trailed off.  
Rena walked into the room with a pen behind her ear and looking very flustered. "Celine! I think that I almost got this 'healing crest" thing down and I...oh hello Ashton! This is such pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"  
Ashton stood up slowly. "well...it's not on the best of terms, but I thought maybe you could help me." With that said Ashton explained the situation as it was. When he was finished Rena looked shocked and terrified. "What can it be? This surely is not normal...could it be some foreign virus picked up on Nede?"  
"I doubt that Rena," said Ashton pondering the thought, "If it was I probably would have noticed the symptoms much sooner."  
Celine began to pace back and forth through her living room. "Well darlings, this certainly is going nowhere fast. What do you suggest we do?"  
The room fell into silence as everyone began to ponder the solution. Rena perked up then. "Let me try using a healing spell of some sort! Come on it's worth a try!"  
Ashton looked skeptical but willing "I'm not totally sure...I-I......arrrrGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashton clutched his chest again. Celine jumped up and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you ok? Ashton?! Rena now!"  
Rena cast a Fairy Heal but to no effect. In a state of panic she stood frozen to one spot. Then she snapped back and tried a Dispel but met with the same results. A few seconds later Ashton fell down into the couch and sighed. "if this is going to kill me I want Gyoro and Ururun to be exorcised without killing them so they can live their lives. I think we should start to research immediately," and with that walked into the room where Rena had come from.  
  
As everyone took a seat Ashton noticed various books and diagrams spread across the table. He glimpsed at the content and remarked, "So this is what you've been doing huh? How's the healing crest coming anyways?"  
"Well recently we've had more ideas and it seems were close to success but that's not what is important now," said Rena clearing off an area. Celine walked to a small stack of books on a separate table.  
"Looks like you do have some luck. I just got some books on the subject, even if they are a bit older. Let's see....dragons...dragons...here you two. Use another one of these," she said as she passed two more research books to Rena and Ashton.  
About an hour later they had gone through pretty much all the books except for a scant few. Ashton closed his eyes. "This is hopeless. We've gone through so many books and still have found nothing!"  
Celine looked upset at this negative outlook. "Come now darli9ng is that necessary?" she asked as she picked up another book and began flipping through the pages. "I mean there HAS to be some.....oh dear..." she muttered as she dropped the book. "Oh God no...no...."  
Ashton jumped from his seat. "What?! Tell me what's wrong!"  
Celine turned pale. She swallowed hard and said "Ashton...it's the dragons. They're what is causing this pain. And you don't have much time left!" 


	3. more oh no!

The Price You Pay: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Yes...even after all this time I STIL do not own Star Ocean the Second Story...I'll offer Enix a these magic beans for the rights to Star Ocean!  
  
Authors note: Wellllllllllllllllllllllll...here it is again. Sorry for the wait...things have been busy here. Thanks to *deep breath* Vampric Angel Siren Valkrie, Cloud Tribal, Mitochondria Eve, lord Gaerdin, Unknown Dragon, Kawaii Mimi-Chan, and last but not least Janus Ashtear *exhales*. Now that's over with...on with the story  
  
Ashton staggered back. He could hardly believe what was happening. The dragons? Killing him? Now? How was it possible? He slumped into a nearby chair and stared into space. Rena sat, mouth open in shock. Celine quickly read the page again then dropped it.  
"How...how is it possible? WHAT IS IT!?" yelled Ashton.  
"Oh dear...the dragons...it says that after awhile the strain on the body of carrying the dragons becomes too much. Once that happens they destroy the body and return to their original state...that is until someone else becomes possessed." Answered Celine quietly.  
There was along period of silence afterwards. Everyone hung his or her head and Rena and Celine both avoided looking at Ashton. After what seemed like hours, Ashton picked his head up. "Ok," he said, "How do we expel the dragons?"  
Celine could hardly believe what she was hearing. It seemed like a whole different person. But...this wasn't any normal situation either.  
She picked up the book and flipped through the pages of the book. "Well...let's see. There is of course trying to obtain the Tears of King again...but that seems like a bit of a stretch...what's this...?" she asked as she hurriedly turned the pages. Ashton looked at her hopefully.  
"It says here that there IS another way!" she said almost laughing with joy. "Look! Look darling here it is! See that? It's called the Crystal Dragon Relic! It says here that if you use the relic where the site of the possession took place the dragons will be sealed within it! This just might save your life! What do you think?" she asked, ecstatic with joy.  
Ashton frowned. "I was hoping that Gyoro and Ururun would be spared..." he said calmly.  
Celine turned angry quite quickly. " How can you say that!? Do you think they care whether or not you die! Ashton...if you don't this then you'll die! If you die then you might inflict this same horror on someone else!"  
Rena finally spoke up. "I can't say that I don't agree with him...I mean they are living creatures...but then again....Celine also has a point, Ashton. I think that it may be best to listen to her suggestion." She said looking at Ashton for agreement.  
Ashton stood up. He thought for a while about the best plan of action. Finally he looked at Celine. "Where is this relic," he said with a heavy heart.  
  
The next day Ashton, Celine, and Rena stood in the Herlie port. Celine looked out to sea. "Well...it says that we need to go to the Hoffman Ruins...I never saw it there before so hopefully this isn't a fake," said Celine impatiently.  
Rena looked at Ashton. "Come on...cheer up! You'll finally be free of the dragons! Isn't that what you wanted?"  
Ashton looked at to sea also. "I guess...you know...you're right! This will finally rid me of this curse! And I'll save others from it as well! Look! There's the boat! Let's go!"   
  
  
Thanks for the support of this story! It's good to know that I can write seriously! Oh...I have also returned to humor! Check it out! It's FFX: A MST by PSX Master. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! It gets better after chapter one!!! Thanks again! See ya later in chapter 4! 


	4. Not really oh no...

The Price You Pay: Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Ok...offering them magic beans didn't work…so I still do not own Star Ocean…  
  
Author's Note: Zzzzzz…HUH!? I'm up, I'm up! Ok then….well….umm….thanks to Hurricane Hilda, Mitochondria Eve, Cloud Tribal, Kawaii Mimi-Chan, Lord Gaerdin, Janus Ashtear, and Couchpotato…I think that's it.  
  
The large, wooden boat pulled into the dock in the town of Herlie. Ashton looked upon it and saw the coming of the end of an era. Soon all his despair and anguish would be over. The dragons that he had thought to be his friends were actually killing him. Now would be his time of release. Yet he also had doubts. Celine was correct when she mentioned that they had never encountered the room where the alleged "Dragon Relic" was supposedly stored in. If this was a fake then he might die. He had so little time left…  
  
"Um…excuse me dear," said Celine from behind, "But you're blocking the way."  
  
Ashton snapped back to reality. He was standing in front of the walk up to the boat. Embarrassed, he quickly ran up the plank onto the boat. After a couple of the minutes the boat lurched forward and started on to its destination of Hilton.  
  
"Don't forget," said Celine looking out at the vast blue ocean, "We have to stop at Lacour first to get the King's permission and a boat ride there…not that he'd refuse to let us go with the situation that we're dealing with" she said quickly.  
  
Ashton patted the twin swords that were sheathed on his back. "You ready to fight once we get there?"  
  
Celine rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! You didn't think I'd forget to pack my weapon did you?"  
  
Ashton laughed briefly. Rena approached the two from the back. " I suppose it won't be possible to try and avoid these battles?" she asked.  
  
Ashton thought for a moment. " I suppose that we could…let's just wait till we get there." He then gazed back out at the sea. Seeing that Ashton wished to be alone with his thoughts Rena walked along the side of the deck waiting for the ship to dock.  
  
The ship reached the port town of Hilton about two hours later. As the ship unloaded Ashton, Celine, and Rena made their way quickly out of town so as to reach Lacour as soon as possible. After a long walk the trio reached the bustling city.  
  
"I still remember coming here the first time!" said Celine excitedly. "It was so much fun to see Claude in the tournament! Have we missed it yet this year?"  
  
"I do believe that we have more important business to attend to, don't you think?" snapped Ashton impatiently.  
  
"Dearie calm down! Everything will be fine! But I do suppose your right…come on you two! Hurry up!" shouted Celine as she started to run towards the castle. Ashton and Rena ran after her.  
  
When they entered the castle it was much quieter than when they had been there in the past. Since the tournament hadn't occurred and the monster invasion threat was over, life continued as normal.  
  
" I guess we can go and see the king…" said Ashton looking around the castle. The three ascended the stairs into the Kings room to find the King having a meeting with someone else. Rena gasped when she saw that the person the king was talking to was none other than-  
  
"DIAS!" she shouted. He turned his head and looked shocked back at her. He held up a finger to her signaling for her to wait a moment. The King and Dias finished their business and he walked over to Rena.  
  
"What brings you here Little Sister?" said Dias with a slight smile.  
  
Rena looked at him with a sad face and his smile vanished. " We are here on very important business Dias. Maybe you would care to join us?"  
  
Dias pondered the thought. "Hmm…well….it would be nice to see each other again…I suppose I shall come with you."  
  
The small party walked up to the king. Rena and Ashton stepped forward. Rena looked up and began the tale. After a few minutes the king looked at Ashton questionably. He sighed. "If what you say is true then it its most important for you to go. As you wish I shall send for a boat. Best of luck to all of you." The four heroes bowed or curtsied (depending on male or female) then left the room.  
  
Dias turned to Ashton, "And when has all this occurred?"  
  
Ashton answered, "Recently...only earlier yesterday morning. Now then I suppose that we should be going?" said Ashton impatiently.  
  
"Ashton it's very late. I know that it sounds selfish but…couldn't we rest?" said Rena wearily.  
  
Celine added with, "Yes dear. According to this book you have at least a week. Perhaps a small break is in order."  
  
Ashton sighed but knew that his companions were right. It was better for them to stop. "Ok…we stop for know. But tomorrow we star off on our journey that will hopefully change my life for the better!" Ashton concluded triumphantly.  
  
  
  
WELL! THANKS FOR READING! SEE YA LATER! R/R if you wish! 


	5. The journey

The Price You Pay  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR OCEAN THE SECOND STORY! PLEASE LET ME BE!!!!  
  
Author's Note: After a near disaster of my fic being taken over and horribly altered by the evil not-so-mastermind Cloud Tribal, my story was saved and he was returned to the proper authorities! ANYWAYS! Thanks to Hurricane Hilda, Mitochondria Eve, Cloud Tribal (Even though you did sabotage my fic…and if they have computers where there keeping you…), Kawaii Mimi-Chan, Spekkio, Lord Gaerdin, CouchPotato, and Janus Ashtear.  
  
The sun was just rising in the horizon when Ashton, Celine, Dias, and Rena left the Inn in the castle town of Lacour. A few birds flew overhead and glided into the distance. Ashton was leading the group out when the pain returned. This time it was worse than before. Ashton took several deep breaths and kept the cry of pain inside.  
  
"I feel that we have less time than we previously thought," said Ashton as he got back on his feet. "It is highly important that we continue now!"  
  
The group made their way back to Hilton in silence. Upon their arrival they noticed a rather large ship docked there with a sleeping soldier standing outside. Ashton walked up to him and gave him a slight shake. The soldier slowly opened his eyes and muttered something that was not understandable. Ashton sighed impatiently. The soldier suddenly snapped to attention. "Dragons!? What I…I…" he looked around nervously for anyone to provide support but found none.  
  
Dias approached the two. "Excuse me but are you the one who will be providing our transportation to the Hoffman Ruins? We have no time to waste here."  
  
The soldier swallowed nervously. "T-then you are the ones who I am supposed to transport…I…I don't want that…that…whatever it is on my boat!" stammered the soldier nervously while pointing to Ashton.  
  
Celine walked forward in a rage. "Excuse me?! That is a living, breathing person, not some creature for you to point at and insult so blatantly! He is coming with us whether you care for it or not so it is best for you to just mind your own business!" she snapped.  
  
The formerly sleepy soldier rather quickly ran out of the way. The quartet boarded the boat and less than a minute later it started to sail. For the first time Ashton considered the feelings of Gyoro and Ururun. He was starting to feel guilt when he realized that they didn't have such issues. He started to become overwhelmed…maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't the dragons fault. "Well guys…what's the deal? Did you know? Is this wrong what we're doing? Or is this whole case another thing totally?"  
  
The dragons started their normal "awroo" sounds but in his head Ashton heard them. " We knew…but we live longer by doing this…it's a matter of survival," said Gyoro. "Yes…of course we consider what you're doing wrong…but then it is a matter of survival for you too," said Ururun.  
  
Ashton remained silent for a moment then asked another question. "So then why have you not yet tried to stop me from doing this?"  
  
Again the dragons talked in his head. " We have tried…but then again sometimes ones will is too strong to stop. We are sorry that it has to be like this."  
  
Ashton became grim. "Now is not the time for apologies. You knew this would happen and the pain it would cause. What's more was that you would continue this if we don't stop you now! You are not the creatures I thought I knew!" he yelled. This earned him a confused glance from one of the ship's crewmembers but he did not care. Soon it would all be over…soon….  
  
  
  
A few hours later the ship arrived on a patch of beach a little ways away from the Hoffman Ruins. By the time they reached the Ruins it was well into the mid-day hours.  
  
Dias looked up at the ruins in an impressed way. This was his first time to visit the site and it was something that would normally stun a newcomer. "What an intriguing place. I only wish that I had seen it sooner," he commented as he climbed the stairs up to the entrance of the crumbling stone structure.  
  
The door had been sealed since their last visit but it was not a problem. " I wonder if we'll be able to open it in two seconds without the great Master Leon with us?" Celine said jokingly. Rena giggled slightly, however Ashton remained quiet while Dias was left generally confused, as he had hardly known the child prodigy.  
  
Ashton stood on one side of the door ready to push the button nearest him. "Rena push that button when I say so. Ready? 1…2…3…PUSH!" A moment later the two huge steel doors rumbled and opened, revealing the interior of the cave. Ashton, Celine, and Rena walked in as if there was nothing special but Dias looked around in amazement at the ancient interior. " Dias! We must hurry!" Ashton shouted from the elevator that would bring them into the "basement". Dias quietly walked aboard with no trace of a recognizable emotion.  
  
As the doors opened the four quickly piled out. Celine took out the map that she had found in the book, and began to plan out their route. "Well, it looks like that we need to go left…and continue forward… and we should come to a room with a door way that leads to the relic," she said after several minutes.  
  
Ashton immediately began to walk without saying a word or even waiting for his friends. Dias also began to walk when he noticed Ashton leaving, as Rena waited for Celine to fold the map. Rena looked up in time to see Dias disappear around a corner. "Celine! THEY'RE LEAVING!" she screeched.  
  
"Oh really now you're such a drama queen. I mean honestly, they can't have…HEY! THEY LEFT US!" shouted Celine as she stomped her foot. The two distraught women ran after Ashton and Dias.  
  
The four adventurers where presently in a large cave area of the ruins. However, there was no trace of a door or entryway to the room depicted on the map.  
  
"Well this is just great," said Celine flatly. "Where exactly are we supposed to be?"  
  
Ashton did another quick check around the room, this time noticing a small box near a wall. "Hey guys! Look at this! Maybe this has something to do with the secret room," said Ashton curiously as he pushed the button on the box. Suddenly the room reverberated with enormous explosion, and a wave of super-heated air and flame, along with flying shrapnel came upon in a huge force upon the room. Many seconds later, the room quiet, and dust began to settle. Ashton got off of his knees and brushed the dust of his clothing.  
  
"Well...is...uh…is…everyone all right?" said Ashton shakily.  
  
"Oh yes! We're perfectly fine!" said Celine sarcastically "What the in God's name were you thinking!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know? I mean honestly…" started Ashton before Dias interrupted him.  
  
"I do believe that we have discovered something that may be of use to us," Dias said, while pointing to a now present crater in the wall, leading farther into the ruins.  
  
Celine grumbled angrily, while Ashton smiled at the possibility of this being the entrance to the needed room.  
  
In the room that was now open to them, was a pedestal with a glowing crystal object atop it. The object was a figure of a dragon, with its head reared back and it's left front claw held up to its chest.  
  
"FINALLY! Now I can be relieved of this torture," said Ashton as he ran up to the pedestal. Suddenly, the relic light intensified and nearly blinded the four. When their sight had returned, an old man, with a long beard, and black robes stood before them. He looked down at Ashton and smiled evilly.  
  
"So…then you wish to free yourself of the dragons, boy? Then you must overcome their power,' said the sorcerer, as he began to glow a color that was a mixture of black and purple.  
  
The dragons, too, began to glow, this time their respective color. Ashton was blown back by a wave of power that the sorcerer sent forward.  
  
"What is he doing?!" shouted Rena. "We have to help him!"  
  
Dias held her back. "This is his fight. We mustn't interfere," he said calmly.  
  
Celine watched in a mixture of shock and horror. "He's…he's...magnifying the power of the dragons to hold him back," she said. "He has to overcome them to win."  
  
Ashton slowly made his way to the pedestal again. The sorcerer smiled slightly and began to add his power to hold back Ashton. "Well boy, if you cannot overcome my power, then you cannot gain the relic," he sad with a cackle.  
  
Ashton finally made his way to pedestal and unsheathed his swords. "I will win. You'll see. Then I will be free!" he shouted. The sorcerer only added more power.  
  
"Oh? Is that what you think, boy? Then suffer!" he shouted.  
  
Ashton made a deep-throated growl, and with amazing speed slashed his swords across the sorcerers' stomach. "I WILL LIVE! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Ashton shouted. The dragons stopped glowing and Ashton collapsed to his knees. The sorcerer, who now had two large gashes in his stomach, also fell, and then disappeared. Ashton made a small laugh as he pulled himself up. "Well…who would have expected that?" he said weakly. " I suppose that this is mine now."  
  
Ashton picked up the relic and peered into it. "It's so beautiful…" he commented as his voice trailed off.  
  
Celine walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, dear. Now, according to this, we must return to where the possession occurred."  
  
Ashton's face became one of grim determination. "And we must hurry," he said. "I'm afraid that I have over-estimated my time left. I believe that I only have a day, maybe two at most."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well! Thanks for stopping by! See you soon! Review if you want. 


	6. The End of An Adventure

The Price You Pay

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still do not own Star Ocean. Never will.

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry I never wrote this. I can't believe this was never written until just now. I don't why I never finished it earlier but I just forgot after awhile. No one who liked it will remember it. But that's ok. I want to thank all those that supported me. I hope you enjoy this new reader and if they are still around, any old fans. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thank you for reading.

The group returned from the Hoffman Ruins in silence. Ashton seemed distant and the others were not quite sure that there were any words appropriate for the situation. The two hours they spent exploring and then finding their way back out of the Ruins seemed to last two years to Ashton. As they boarded the ship Ashton turned to the still nervous soldier. "It is quite important that we dock at Herle and not Hilton on the voyage back."

The soldier seemed to become more nervous. "But....sir...I'm not sure that I have permission for that....it..."

Celine came over, again with an angered look on her face. The soldier was terrified into silence and just nodded his head at Ashton.

As the ship made it's way back to Lacour, Ashton inspected the Dragon Relic in the sunlight. The Relic cast a rainbow glimmer in the sunlight. Ashton smiled bitterly. It was amazing that something that looked so beautiful and pure could be put to such a violent purpose.

As Ashton continued to stare at the Relic, Dias silently walked next to him.

"I know that you have mixed emotions about this situation," he said in his typically steady voice, "But you need to remember that what you are doing is for the best. Your original purpose for seeking the dragons was to slay them in the first place, correct? It was only after you were accidentally possessed that they became our...'allies'. In reality what you are doing now is no different that what you planned to do in the beginning correct?"

Ashton turned to Dias looking upset. "But that was before I thought they were friends. Killing them seems cold to me but their betrayal is even more upsetting. I'm quite sorry Dias but I do not think there any words of comfort you can offer me. I think I just want to sit here quietly now and make peace with this world. If this does not work I do not want to die with regrets or any anger within me. Besides...I think if I remain calm the pain this is causing does not seem as bad." Ashton turned away and gazed out onto the water. Dias nodded his head in a show of understanding and respect and walked away. He quietly decided to himself that he find Rena and Celine and suggest to them they rest now. Once they docked at Herle there would be no time for sleeping. Every moment they had available was precious and could not be wasted sleeping.

The sun had nearly set completely by the time the ship docked in Herle. Ashton jumped off the ship with what seemed like renewed energy. The others followed slowy. Celine called ahead to Ashton. "Dearie...what's with the sudden energy...before you barely seemed awake..."

Ashton turned around quickly. "My goal is almost in reach! I can't stop now. I won't burden you any longer. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you..." he said, his mood dropping visibly at the thought of being alone on his quest. Celine smiled and shook her head.

"No way I'm dropping out of this now after I came so far. Besides...would it be right to abandon you like that?"

Rena nodded her head in agreement. Dias made a slight smile. "I do have matters of my own to attend to...but since I have decided to join you leaving now would go against my word. Let's not waste any more time on this subject now."

Ashton smiled for what seemed like the first time in years...it was comforting to know he had true friends on his side. Ashton nodded silently and the group began the lone trek back to the Salva Drift.

The moon had reached its highest point and the group was still a long trek from Salva. Ashton looked up at the full silver orb in the sky. Once again he had to wonder if this would be the last time that he would be able to behold such a glorious sight. This entire trip had left him with that feeling. So much had been taken for granted...if this was his time to go he was glad to be able to see the world in all its glory: the peaceful sea on his voyage to the Ruins, the sight of the Ruins themselves and now the full moon. What added to the amazement he felt was sharing the sights with friends...had he been alone he doubted that it would be as amazing. Ashton smiled to himself...he was finally at peace with everything.

By the time Salva was in sight the sun had already risen and was shining brightly. Ashton had a look of determination on his face.

"Well this is it. We have to go now...time is almost up." The others nodded silently. They could hardly believe that it would ever come to this. The thought of what they were doing and what had led them here still seemed like some sort of dream. This moment in particular seemed surreal. They knew their goal all along but none had imagined what it would be like when they had finally reached this point. There was no time to waste on such thoughts though. The danger was an all too real reality that had to be averted.

The Drift seemed colder this time to Ashton. Perhaps it had something to do with his nerves....or perhaps it was some side-effect of what was happening to him. He decided that he rather not consider such possibilities. Besides...they were only steps away from where the journey would end. His heart was racing furiously. He could hardly keep his hands steady. Again the thought crossed his mind that it was either nerves or just time running out.

"Ashton...please hurry!" said Rena nervously. Ashton snapped to attention.

"Right! Everyone....thank you so much...."he began. Celine held up her hand to stop him.

"No time now! We understand how you feel so just go!" she said. Ashton smiled faintly and nodded. He picked up the Relic and ran to where it had all began for him. He held the Relic above his head and it began to glow.

"This is it...begone cur-ahh-ah-ARRRRRRR! AGGGGGGGGGGHHHH....N-no.....NOT NOOOOOOOWWWWWWW.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashton cried as his body also began to glow red and blue. Soon his entire body appeared as if made of light and it started to lose shape, becoming bigger and beginning to take the shape of a dragon. The Relic also began to glow a similar color and the figure that was Ashton began to shift in size. The others had to shield their eyes from the glow. It had become too intense to see. However, they could still hear Ashton for a few more seconds until he stopped. A few moments later the light faded away. Celine squinted from the after-effects of the bright light.

"Ashton...are you...no....ASHTON!"

Ashton was face down with the Relic only a few inches away. It was glowing the same red and blue mixture Ashton was before. The dragons were sealed...but at what price? Celine ran over to the unmoving Ashton while Dias put his arm around a now hysterical Rena. It was too much for any of them to believe that after what they had gone through they had failed their friend when it was most important.

After the incident in the Drift the mine was cut off completely. No one was allowed in for any reason so as to prevent any such incidences from happening again. A year later Celine, Rena, and Dias stood outside the town entrance to the Drift.

"A little late for them to consider that now..." said Celine bitterly.

"They couldn't have known...I suppose this is their way of making things right..." said Rena.

"Feeling sorry for ourselves certainly won't make matters any better," commented Dias after a few moments.

"I agree...I learned to cope," said a voice from behind them. In their depressed state that had not noticed Ashton's arrival in the "wheeled chair" Precis created for him.

"Ashton...how have you been?" asked Celine, obviously still trying to get use to the change.

Ashton gave a small smile. "It's been rough...I do regret we were not quicker. However we were fast enough to stop the destruction of my body completely. The dragons had gotten only as far as my legs so they were connected. When they were sealed away, my legs stopped working. I have been getting used to it over time though..." he began to trail off towards the end.

Rena frowned slightly. "I feel guilty that we are unable to help you..."

Ashton shook his head slowly. "Don't...it's not your fault...it's not the fault of anybody here. We tried our best and we were able to prevent the worst from happening...so let's just leave it at that. I have no other regrets about the situation."

Dias smiled. "You are a strong person to have such an attitude."

Ashton considered the comment for a few moments. "Thank you...I had never seen it that way before..." Dias gave a silent nod to show his understanding.

"Well then," Ashton said he turned around, "Are we going to wait around here all day or are going to relax and discuss what you have all been doing in the past year?" Ashton smiled as the others followed behind him.

'_Am I really that strong? I suppose if I wasn't I would have given up over this past year. As long as I can keep this strength up then everything will be fine...' _Ashton thought to himself. '_This is just another challenge I have been given...and I will not lose.'_

The End.

Thank you all again for reading this story. Review if you want. I may write another fanfic at some point...but if not...it's been fun. See you all later.


End file.
